


Pollination

by BuffyAngel68



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris may not show impatience very often, but he feels it. Evan is about to find out what happens when the baron finally gets tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Not mine, (tho I'm grateful that I can wish and hope and not get sued) and I made no money. Written strictly due to my love of the show and my recent persistent dreams involving Dom!Boris and sub!Evan. Pretty, pretty pictures...

PROLOGUE:

SUNDAY -- 7:30 A.M : THE GUEST HOUSE

"Henry? Henry, get in here!"

One shoe still untied and his polo shirt not quite pulled down, Hank strolled into the main area of the small home he shared with his brother. Despite the angst in his younger sibling's voice and the use of his full name instead of the shortened form, Hank was sure nothing was actually wrong, so he felt no need to rush to the seemingly frantic summons.

"I'm right here, Ev. What is it?"

"This!" Evan shouted, waving an envelope in the air. "It just... showed up on the counter! I know it wasn't there last night!"

Hank held out his hand and the object in question was relinquished. He studied the front as he moved to the sofa and sat down, but it was blank except for Evan's name; first, middle and last. The precise, elegant handwriting, however, told him instantly who had left the message.

"It's from Boris."

"Great... just what I was afraid of. I'm dead..."

"No, you're paranoid, which is status quo for you."

"Hey, it's not paranoia if they're really out to get you. Or... stare at you until you turn into a pillar of, like, kosher salt or something..." Evan mumbled.

Hank shook his head, in mild awe, as usual, at the weird and wonderful phrase combinations Evan's mind created when he wasn't really focused on what he was saying.

"Yeah, or something." Hank chuckled. His brother plastered on his version of a charming smile and slid out of the kitchen, halting after a step or two.

"Open it?" Evan pleaded halfheartedly.

"Uh, I don't think so. It's addressed to you. Not my business." Hank responded, tugging on his now secured shoelaces and rising to his feet.

"He hates me, you know that! It can't be anything good!"

"Hate you? No way. Annoyed, probably. Bewildered, frequently..."

"Hank!"

"No. Whatever it is, trust me, you'll survive." Hank insisted, handing the envelope back and turning to leave. He paused just as he reached the door, however, to indulge in a favorite pastime; teasing his ever-gullible little brother. "Of course, if he even mentions the shark tank, run for your life..."

No idiot, Hank ducked and ran before Evan could snatch a pillow off the couch and launch it at his head. After suffering another few moments of angst and indecision, Evan slowly eased the flap up on the envelope, his caution and his pinched expression clearly saying he believed it was wired to explode. When it, and his immediate surroundings, remained intact, he breathed a sigh of relief and gently extracted the single piece of paper inside.

" 'One hour'. That's it? Two words, that's all I get? Crap... what did I do? He must wanna see me on his turf... and if he does that means I did something stupid. What though? I can't think of anything... Crap! I have to go. If I stand him up it'll be worse. Whatever he's pissed at me for, he might think Hank... I can't let that happen. Okay... so I'll march through the gates of Hell, but I'll do it dressed in my best suit and showing off every move I ever learned from James Bond." He decided, whirling around and heading for the shower. "And not whimpering like a Chihuahua. Yeah, whimpering is definitely not suave and cool..."

\----------------

TBC.......


	2. 2

Waiting outside the main door to the manor, wondering if the bell had been heard, Evan ruthlessly channeled his usual high energy level into the battle to remain still. Fidget was a natural state for him and on a typical day he would have thoroughly enjoyed finding new and different ways to drive himself into a state of utter exhaustion. His instincts were telling him this day would be anything but the same-old thing.

Hands locked together behind his back, he looked around and let his mind wander a bit, contemplating briefly that Hank, the only person in his life who really knew him, was also the only one aware of how hyper he could be and how he struggled not to show it to the world at large. Evan had perfected the art of appearing to lounge and bask, while inside he was vibrating and trembling, so anxious to know what amazing thing would come next that there were times he thought he might start to levitate.

In this moment, when he was about to face a man who terrified him, the fight seemed twice as difficult. Fear always made it harder for him to maintain his ' casual, cool and confident ' mask. Just as he was about to be overwhelmed by the frantic need to pace, shift his feet or just do something active, the door slowly eased open and Dieter was there, gesturing Evan inside. Determined to conceal his true state of mind, the younger man bowed slightly, showed an easy smile to his silent guide and followed him into Boris' enormous office, where he was swiftly left alone with his host.

The baron studied Evan surreptitiously as his guest made a guarded approach. Once the other man had halted a few feet from the desk, Boris rose, moved out into the room and walked a circle around Evan, keeping a measured, deliberate pace. Though he knew it would probably be a terrible mistake, the scrutiny pushed the subject of it to speak.

"Uhhh.... okay. I'm too plain to be a piece of art and I'm not entered in this year's Preakness. Can I ask what's going on?"

Facing Evan once more, Boris smiled thinly.

"No. At this point, you may not ask anything. In fact, you're not to speak at all until and unless I give you explicit permission."

"Pardon? I RSVP'd to your cryptic, spooky message figuring you wanted to talk to me... but I'm not allowed to speak? Yeah, that makes sense.... mmmmf! Wh't th'..." Evan protested through the fingers suddenly clamped over his mouth.

"I know..." Boris replied, his voice soft, but laced with pure steel. "... that this defiance is born of fear. I accept that. For the moment. What *you* must now accept is that you are in my home and within these walls... I will be obeyed. Are we clear on that point?"

Heart bounding, his breathing shallow and uneven, Evan simply nodded. "Excellent. I will take my hand away now. You will not make a sound."

A shake of the head this time and Boris smiled and stepped back a little. "So you *can* learn from your mistakes. That bodes well for the future. Remove your suit jacket."

This time Evan swallowed and dared to back away one pace. "You believe you'll be harmed, yes?"

A nod confirmed the statement. "Despite the image I cultivate and how you might feel about me, I am not evil, I am not mad and I am not secretly a mythological monster which devours small children and stray pets."

Evan, still sure he was about to be accused, convicted and executed, valiantly suppressed the smile Boris' comment engendered. Regardless, the older man saw straight through and knew he'd scored a point. "I safeguard my privacy zealously. Therefore, the world thinks me mysterious and assumes my motives must be immoral and wicked. I would hope you aren't that close-minded."

Evan hesitated, but eventually shook his head. "Good. Then when I guarantee you won't be ill-treated and make a simple request, I expect the benefit of the doubt. Your suit jacket... please." He repeated, holding out one hand. Pushing away the negative emotions that were filling his mind with the speed and power of Niagara Falls, Evan found one clear thought standing out, but he didn't like it; Boris was right. He'd made assumptions and judged the other man without bothering to find out the truth. Flushing with embarrassment, he swiftly unbuttoned the coat, shed it and yielded it to Boris. "Your shoes."

Evan balked once again, but the other man was well prepared. "Did we not just agree that you would afford me a small measure of faith? Besides, if you absolutely felt you had to... 'make a break for it', as they say, you could do so just as easily without the shoes as with them."

Evan stared Boris down for a long moment then shifted his gaze to a nearby chair. "Wise decision. Sitting will make it easier."

Again the young man flushed. As he followed him over and watched him sit and begin to remove his shoes, Boris questioned this second bout of apparent shame. "You see yourself as awkward? Uncoordinated?"

Evan shrugged vaguely and focused more intently on the task of untying and loosening. "Not good enough. If I allow you to speak, I want a better answer."

Finally raising his head, Evan paused, then nodded. "Very well. Proceed."

"Hank's the athlete. I'm... what I am."

"I asked for an honest response, not a mediocre excuse."

"Whadda you wanna hear? I'm too tall, too skinny and I couldn't find my center of balance with both hands, a flashlight and a team of Sherpas."

"Mmm-hmm. So you chose accounting."

"I like numbers, numbers like me. Everything makes sense with math. It's black and white, you know? The answer's right or it isn't. If it isn't, you sit and you work 'till you figure out why. In that place, staying in my head, it's just about the only time I feel..."

Boris smiled lightly and finished the sentence with the right word, causing Evan's eyes to go wide.

"... stillness?"

"What? How do... how did..."

"It isn't difficult. Every human being on the planet thinks they're at least somewhat of a mystery. We are all deluded. Shoes?" he prompted lightly.

"Oh. Right..." Evan conceded, but stopped mid-reach, keeping his gaze on the floor. "Ummm... tell me one more time why this is necessary?"

"When you've done as I ask you'll receive a sufficient explanation."

"Yeahhhh... I'd kinda like that *first*... if you don't mind."

"I do. Enough doubt and enough conversation. Be silent and show me your courage. If, indeed, you actually possess any."

Evan shot him a scowl that clearly said 'I walked in here, didn't I?' Boris interpreted it and responded to the unspoken retort. "You did. Now continue."

After a few more moments of favoring Boris with a mixed look of wariness and indignance, Evan toed out of his shoes. The older man stretched one foot out and nudged them under the chair. "Well done. From this point on, all the choices will be yours alone. It must be so if what I have planned is going to succeed." The baron intoned solemnly, gripping the crown of Evan's head lightly and tipping his face up just a bit. "I recognized that there was an extraordinary mind inside this skull the moment I met you. Over the past months, unfortunately, I've also come to realize you're doing very little with it. The life you live here provides no real stimulus... no motivation to put your potential to use. That leads to tedium, and tedium, for you, leads to trouble. Not only are you wasting your own time and talents, you're making Hank's adjustment to the Hamptons, and to his new life, much harder than it needs to be. That... I will no longer tolerate. Show me you understand."

Evan nodded slowly, distantly feeling the gentle fingers in his hair echo the motion. Boris added another point to the scoreboard in his head and continued. "You, Evan Lawson, require the proper mental 'diet' and you require discipline. I can give that to you. I can show you how to think in ways you've never conceived of... how to change your view of yourself, see the larger world and find your place in it. If you choose. You have twenty-four hours to come to a decision. You will stay here in the manor until then. Neither of us will speak of this again until I have your answer. Agreed?"

Evan's response was another, almost dreamy, nod. His prospective mentor chalked a third mental tick-mark on his side of the equation. "Excellent. I'll summon Dieter to show you to your room."

\----------------------------

TBC.....


	3. 3

Evan slowly paced the length of the large bedroom one more time, struggling to control his breathing and calm himself down. In his mind, a frantic, cage-crazy animal had nothing on the state of his thoughts at that moment. At least the trapped creature had the freedom to roar or cry out its frustration and anger. Even at some distance from Boris, Evan's suspicious, slightly paranoid nature led him to assume he was being monitored and every time he found himself about to mumble or verbally express his feelings he clamped down hard on the impulse.

Reversing his path, he began to pace back toward the door, halting when it was abruptly opened and Dieter appeared once more, gesturing him out. Evan hesitated, desperate to voice the million and one questions racing through his head, but he was well aware that even if he felt free to speak, the other man might not understand him. Shrugging and dropping his gaze to the floor, Evan trudged into the hallway.

After a few twists and turns and several minutes, he was led to a balcony, where Boris was just beginning lunch. The sunshine spilling over the table and floor enticed the younger man, but the same deep instinct that was keeping him silent also kept him rooted in place until and unless he was invited. Thankfully, that didn't take long.

"Please, sit. You must be quite hungry."

Evan nodded and slid into the only other chair. He gazed quickly from the food to Boris. "Of course." The other replied. "Have as much as you like. The lamb stew is excellent and the bread was made fresh this morning." Boris informed his guest, pleased at the more than adequate portion-size the younger man opted for. "Good. A few more pounds on that frame of yours will do no harm."

Evan paused his meal briefly, but didn't look up. "It's alright. Speak."

"I, uh... I could probably eat this three times over and not really gain much. Soon as the gas goes in the tank, I'm burning it."

"Mmm. Nervous energy?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"The eternal struggle to achieve serenity and peace."

"Right. I don't know why it's so hard. It just is."

"You're quite good at camouflage." Boris observed, sipping thoughtfully at his glass of white wine.

"I have to be. The world barely tolerates me as it is. If I showed people what a spaz I can be... they'd give up on me completely."

"Spaz?" Boris echoed, having never been exposed to the word before.

"Out of control, crazy, tightly wound but capable of coming unraveled at super-sonic speed... different from everybody else. Spaz."

"A shortened form of spasmodic. I understand now. Apparently, your self-esteem requires rehabilitation as well. Not something I would have guessed."

Evan ducked his head further and concentrated on his food. "Another subject you're uncomfortable discussing, I see. You carry much too heavy a burden for one so young."

"I'm strong enough to handle it."

"I'm sure you are. In fact, I know it."

Evan studied his host intently for a long moment then rose and moved to gaze out over the balcony railing.

"Can I call Hank? Just to let him know I'm okay? Otherwise he'll turn over every grain of sand in the Hamptons trying to find me."

"Tomorrow morning."

"After I tell you what I've decided."

"Yes. Does your room suit you? There are one or two that are more spartan, more simple. If you'd prefer..."

"No. It's fine. I don't have anything to sleep in, though."

"By now your dresser should be well stocked."

"I won't bother asking how you know my size."

"Best that you don't. Answers will come. In time."

"Am I stuck in my room 'till dinner? Can I look around?"

Boris smiled and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"I assume you've seen the Disney adaptation of Beauty and the Beast."

"A hundred times... okay, I get it. He told her she could go everywhere but the west wing. In that case... are you willing to show me around? So I know where I'm not allowed."

"The prince and his staff attempted to do that for Belle. She didn't listen. Her stubbornness and arrogance almost ruined everything."

Evan whipped around and took a step back toward Boris.

"Hey, she was his prisoner. Plus, she knew he didn't trust her and probably never would, so it didn't matter if she obeyed his orders."

"As I said... arrogance. Not to mention a distressing lack of faith and hope."

"She opened up later, didn't she? When she saw he was trying... that there was something in him besides anger and bitterness. And that rose was almost dead, so he wasn't exactly Mr. ' Don't Stop Believing ', ya know?"

Boris grinned lightly, rose to his feet and moved close to Evan, sliding a hand into his hair again.

"Do you feel like my prisoner?"

Evan shook his head slowly.

"Do you think I trust you?"

"No."

Boris' eyebrows arched.

"Indeed? Why not?"

Evan swallowed hard and threw out the first thing that entered his head, knowing that if he thought too long he would only end up censoring himself over and over and, in the end, produce no answer at all.

"I haven't given you any reason to."

"Hmmm. Honest, but painful. Can you, as you say... open up? Can you try?"

"I don't know. Belle... she hadn't been... nobody'd ever..."

"Her heart was unbroken." Boris finished. "Her spirit was untainted."

"Right."

"And yours?"

"Isn't."

Boris massaged Evan's scalp for a few moments, contemplating what secrets the young man held, what darkness he'd seen and was still clinging to so tightly that he would not speak its name.

"You do have one thing in common."

"We do?"

"A love of books. Come. The library will be our first stop."

\---------------------------------------

TBC.....


	4. 4

"Oh. Oh... my God." Evan murmured, craning his head back in order to try and see the top levels of books and turning in a slow circle. Boris chuckled quietly, once again reminded of images from the animated film they'd been discussing earlier.

"Climbing the ladder to reach the top shelf is fine, but I wouldn't recommend pushing off and gliding the length of the wall. Real people tend to be injured doing things like that."

Evan picked up on the reference immediately and showed a momentary grin.

"Gotcha. You, uh... you wouldn't have anything on, like... engineering? Or architecture, maybe?"

"I do, actually. In fact, both subjects are particular passions of mine."

"Yeah... mine too."

Boris reviewed Evan's earlier comments on why he felt so comfortable with figures and math and realized this new declaration made perfect sense.

"Of course. Every calculation and measurement must be exact, each placement of a component correct down to the smallest fraction."

"Otherwise boom, crash... disaster. The rest of the world's so chaotic, you know? Reading about parts of it that aren't... kind of settles me down."

"Mmm. So you said this morning. You're free to borrow any volume that sparks your interest..."

"But?"

"But, perhaps you might like to start with this one." Boris offered, moving around Evan and sliding a fairly thick book out of its position.

"Hey... wow. Pyramids... Egypt *and* Central America. Awesome... No aliens, right?"

Boris laughed.

"No, definitely not."

"Good, 'cause I never got into those theories." Evan responded, becoming absorbed in the notes on the back cover as he spoke. "What pulls me in is wondering how they could've done it themselves. I mean... after a few generations, we have to re-learn and adapt to find out stuff earlier people already knew. Who says the Mayans and the Egyptians didn't have engineering techniques and construction methods that would blow our minds today? The way they documented them is just tough for us to understand, that's all. Saying it was creatures from another dimension or something... that's a major cop-out and it gives no credit whatsoever to the people. They were advanced cultures for their particular time periods, so they obviously had pretty amazing brains in their heads. All the modern day so-called experts just need to feel superior. Human nature, I guess..."

Finished with the back cover finally, Even looked up and the expression of utter fascination he found on Boris' face made the younger man pale and long to immediately run as fast and far as he could manage. "Crap. I *really* need to learn when to shut up, huh? I am so sorry. Trust me, you don't *know* how sorry I am. Here, I didn't hurt the book, I swear..."

"Evan."

Hearing his first name was all it took, now, to halt Evan's tongue. He desperately wanted to escape and find a hidden corner where he could ponder why, exactly, that was and how it had happened so fast, but Boris gave him no time for either thought or panic. "Much better. I had no problem with that unconscious monologue. It merely proved what *I* said this morning. You obviously have an exceptional brain in *your* head. My only worry is that I might not get to hear such impressive insights if I ask a question and you're forced to think before you answer."

"You know what? I, uh... I'm not so sure about that either."

"Yes. I can see it in your eyes. Well, shall we go visit the solarium?"

Evan paused then nodded, gaze still glued to the floor.

"Good. Bring the book with you."

After a short journey down a dim hallway, Boris made a sharp left turn. Evan glumly followed several steps behind, mired in self-recrimination that was growing deeper and thicker by the second. Once he entered, however, he was too enthralled with the small chamber to stay focused on his own troubles.

"It's amazing."

"I agree. It's one of my favorite places in the house. I noticed at lunch that you appreciate the sun as much as I do. Perhaps... you might like to spend the afternoon here?"

"I would, but... how did you know that? About the sun, I mean. I never said a word."

Once more, Boris closed the gap between them and lightly tangled his fingers in Evan's hair.

"You're easier to interpret than you'd like to believe, Evan. Especially for one who's studied the language. I see your envy at all that Hank is able to do. I see your pain and anger when your contributions to the business aren't considered as vital as his. I see your fear that Hank is all you have left... all you have to rely on in the world. I see the anxiety that your place in his life isn't secure, and you could easily lose it if you rise up and fight for the recognition you feel you deserve."

"Hey, that's not cool. I love my brother."

"Love doesn't preclude or eliminate other emotions. It intensifies them."

"But..."

"No. I think another few hours of silence will do you good. Stay, read the book, enjoy the warmth and seclusion. Think carefully and deeply about everything I've told you. I'll personally come back and collect you in time to wash and dress for dinner."

As before, Evan surrendered and nodded, not understanding why. Boris smiled, patted his shoulder and left the room. After several minutes passed, all of them fraught with bewilderment and strangeness, Evan finally realized he'd been given the hidden corner he was craving earlier and he only had so much time to take advantage of it. Moving into the room, he sank onto a long padded bench seat directly under the window and stared out at the rolling lawn, trying to organize the clutter Boris had left in his head.

\------------------

4 HOURS LATER:

When Boris returned, he approached slowly and quietly, half-thinking that Evan would be asleep. Instead, he found him curled up in a wing chair under a floor lamp, as the light through the large windows had grown faint and diffuse, no longer sufficient for him to read comfortably. Noting with considerable surprise that the younger man was engrossed in the last few pages of the architecture book, the baron waited until he had finished and closed the back cover before stepping just inside the room and softly clearing his throat. Evan startled slightly, but as soon as he realized who it was, he relaxed, rose to his feet and held out the book. Boris accepted it with a quiet laugh.

"I'm quite impressed. That's a great deal to work through in so short a time. Your solitude was productive in other ways as well, I hope?"

Evan nodded. "Good. You enjoyed this, I take it."

The other touched his lips. "Of course. My apologies for forgetting. Please, speak freely."

"It was incredible Thanks for lending it to me."

"Comprehension?"

"About sixty-forty. There were a lot of terms I've never come across before. Some I think I puzzled out okay, but..."

He trailed off, grateful that Boris probably couldn't see the mild self-conscious flush he could feel rising to his cheeks.

"Understandable. The first time I attempted to read it, I had to stop, make a two-page list of unfamiliar words and look them up before I tried again."

"No way."

"I may be intelligent, Evan, but I am not eligible for Mensa. I do appreciate the unintended compliment, however. Come, I'll escort you back to your room."

Side by side, the two men moved into the corridor.

"So... novels would be in the library, too, I guess..."

"Mmmm. A wide selection."

"Alphabetical by author?"

"As you'd expect."

"Down from the top?"

"Yes. Where is this going?"

"I have to read before bed. Can't sleep if I don't. Problem is, I'll barely get started on a book tonight and if I like it and if I decide..."

"On loan, no matter what tomorrow may bring."

"That's great. Thanks."

"As you Americans say, 'no big deal'. You must have favorite authors... genres."

"I'll read just about anything, but I really like murder mysteries. Especially the Victorian ones. I can't get enough of Anne Perry. Christie, Conan Doyle... well, Christie isn't really Victorian. Her stories have that same feel, though."

"They do. I believe they call them cozy cottage or parlor mysteries. Some such thing..."

"Now that I think about it... I guess I just like that era, 'cause I'll pick Lovecraft or Poe over modern horror any day. More brainy, less bloody."

"It was a very different time. Societal rules were much clearer, moral choices not as grey and ambiguous. None of today's... culture of noise, I suppose you'd call it. If one desires to stay sane, one must work and plan... cultivate a strong protective bubble, clear of invasive, pervasive media."

"So that's why I haven't seen a T.V. or a radio yet."

"I do have a television or two. Dieter, I'm afraid, is addicted to several crime dramas." Boris admitted, smirking. "He claims they're educational *and* entertaining. I fail to see his point, but he's a loyal friend, so a small indulgence is more than worth it. As for radio, I receive news, on my terms, through my computer, and there are much more pleasant ways of listening to music."

"CD's, vinyl... yeah. No commercials for cars or landscapers and no D.J.'s talking 'till you wanna scream."

"Precisely. You mentioned vinyl. You have a collection?"

Evan flushed again and turned his head away slightly.

"Probably nothing like yours... but I have some, yeah."

"Classic rock, perhaps?" Boris nudged as they reached Evan's door and halted.

"You'd think. I look the type, right? Actually... I like forties and fifties stuff. Big Band, The Rat Pack, girl groups... blues and jazz. I've got some original Beach Boys and Beatles albums, but that's about as far as I go."

Boris was deeply surprised, but concealed it artfully.

"Our tastes seem to run in the same direction. Intriguing. We should discuss it further over dinner."

Evan was not as successful at hiding his shock over his host's offer and Boris marked one more point up on his mental scoreboard.

"That... that'd be cool. I'll look forward to it."

"As will I. Dieter will be here at six-thirty to show you to the dining room."

Evan nodded and watched the other man stroll away, his mind still a dust storm of questions and fears. He had less than a clue what was really going on, but the feeling that something momentous was on the horizon suddenly had him buzzing with anticipation and aching with nausea at the same time. Shaking his head, he turned and moved into his room, the closing door cutting short his off-key version of the Twilight Zone theme song.

\----------------------------------

TBC..........


	5. 5

7:00: THE GUEST HOUSE

Jill strode into the main room, eyes searching anxiously for the man who had called her in barely restrained panic half an hour before. Finally, she spotted him behind the breakfast bar, looking as if he was on the verge of destroying the laptop he was furiously working away on. She swiftly moved to his side, dropping a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Hank? Hank, take a break for a second and look at me, okay?"

"Can't... not 'till I figure this out."

"Hank, please. Just one minute, then I swear you can go right back to the computer if that's what you want."

Hank sighed heavily, hung his head and shoved the machine away.

"Not like it's working anyway. There's nothing there... not a damn thing!"

"Easy. Let's go sit down."

Jill led Hank to the couch, one hand on his elbow and the other arm wrapped around his back. Once they were settled, she grasped his hands and held them tightly. "Tell me what happened."

"When we got up this morning there was an envelope on the bar. It was addressed to Evan... in Boris' handwriting."

"Was there a note? A letter?"

"That's just it, I don't know! I teased Ev about being in trouble then I left to go see a couple of patients. The envelope was gone when I got back... and so was he. He still hasn't shown up, it's getting dark and I haven't heard a word..."

"Whoa, slow down. I've never seen you this worked up about Evan before. Okay, so he doesn't always act like a grown man... but he is, and for the most part he can take care of himself. Is all this because Boris may be involved?"

"I'm his doctor, you'd think I'd know him better by now, but he keeps his life so damn compartmentalized... I might as well still be a stranger. I don't understand why he'd do anything to Evan! I thought he barely tolerated him, but now I have to wonder..."

"Hank, breathe. Calm down and let's think through this logically. Have you called the main house?"

"Of course. First thing."

"Did you talk to Boris or to one of the staff?"

As he pondered this question, Jill could see Hank's breathing began to slow and she watched his muscles begin to relax, bringing relief to her as well.

"Boris. He said he had a few questions about the practice. Evan told him what he wanted to know and took off like a bullet train."

"He didn't let on what his plans were for the rest of the day?"

"No... but that's typical Ev. Especially if he knows he's headed into something he shouldn't be doing. He prefers to delay brotherly wrath for as long as possible." Hank admitted, a faint smile finally appearing. It faded almost instantly, however. "Still, he usually calls... or at least I get a text."

"But you also haven't heard from the police, the hospital, the county morgue or Homeland Security." Jill told him, hoping to pull even a small laugh from her friend. It worked a moment later and both of them let the last of their tension go.

"So there's hope."

Hank released a long slow breath, bowed his head completely and gently pulled away, wrapping both hands around the back of his neck. "God... I'm sorry, Jill. I shouldn't have called you, but..."

"Hey, don't go there. You know I'll run to your rescue anytime."

"I just... growing up, the two of us were pretty much all we had to depend on. Evan did most of the depending, but... he was my little brother. That's the way it's supposed to be, right? Out of sheer necessity my body sort of created an early warning system. My gut hurt, my hands tingled and screaming alarms went off in my brain. That's how I knew he was in over his head and sinking fast. Somehow, I always found him in time. That signal was never wrong, Jill."

"And today?"

"It's been years since it happened. I pretty much forgot about it, actually. When I walked into the house this afternoon, though... the stomach cramps, numb fingers and air raid sirens were so strong it was like they'd never gone away. The big difference is that the GPS part of the system isn't working. I can't even think where to start looking."

"That's where the anxiety came from."

"Yeah." Hank acknowledged, straightening and dropping his hands.

"Better now?"

"Tons. I still think he's in the middle of something incredibly dumb or colossally dangerous... but you're right, he's an adult. He can pull himself out of his own holes, now. If I hear from the feds or the E.R... then I'll freak out."

"Atta-boy. Now let's get stinking drunk."

Hank laughed heartily and fell on his side on the sofa. Jill helped him sit up again, also laughing.

"How about we stop at kinda smelly?"

"That'll work."

\------------------------

8:00: THE MAIN HOUSE

"I understand where you're coming from, I just have a different P.O.V., that's all." Evan insisted absently, as he was intently focused on creating pseudo-origami out of a spare linen napkin. "It's not who's better or more talented. It's a generational thing. Frank Lloyd was in the right place at the right time, so was I.M. Pei. Someone who's studying and preparing right now for their degree in architecture... they have the vision inside them that'll be perfect for 2020 or 2030. The next Mozart, the next Wyeth... they'll show up with exactly what their art form has been missing, at the exact right moment."

Boris grinned as he watched the theory he'd developed in the library be proven correct. He'd wondered if all it took to unlock the power of Evan's mind was to distract it, and, as he watched the young man deftly work the cloth into an intricate design, behind his aloof facade the master of the house was thoroughly enjoying his, admittedly small, victory. A step forward was still a step forward, however, and Boris was celebrating every tiny success he witnessed in Evan. Each one confirmed that he'd been right for creating his plan, right for believing there was a universe inside the youngster that he was afraid to let show, right for drawing Evan in and offering him the opportunity to fulfill the promise of the astonishing glimpses he'd exhibited to Boris so far.

"That makes a great deal of sense. Well said, Evan. Very well said."

His guest's hands stilled and he took several seconds to lift his gaze from the work he'd been engaged in.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"You make it sound as if you'd committed a mortal sin."

Evan flushed deeply, looked down and busied his hands once more. "Evan?"

"I'm fine. I just don't talk about that."

"About what?"

"The thing I don't talk about."

"I see. The subject is tabled for now, but I reserve the right to raise it again at my discretion."

"Uh-huh."

"What is it you're attempting to construct?"

"A rose." He mumbled. "It isn't working right...not really. Heavy paper is so much better for this... oh, wait. Okay. Yeah, twist up and left instead of down and left. I forgot that. Been a long time... Almost got it... there. That's what it's supposed to look like."

Boris rose and moved closer to get a better vantage point.

"Quite beautiful."

"Thanks. I used to do origami a lot. I got pretty good at it, too."

"Why did you stop?" Boris asked casually, hoping a second tack might achieve what the first didn't, but this one hit a brick wall as well.

"Can't remember. I grew out of it, I guess. It is kinda for kids, ya know..."

"Mmm." Boris grunted ambivalently, watching the younger man pull apart his creation and fold the napkin neatly. "Well, I have a bit of work to finish before I go to sleep. Can you find your way to the library, or..."

"I think I can get there."

"And back to your room?"

"From the library? Definitely."

"Very well. Pleasant dreams."

"I hope so. Boris?"

"Yes?"

"It's been a fascinating day. I appreciate you giving me as much latitude as you did. No matter what happens... I won't forget it."

"Nor will I. Don't stay up too late reading."

"I promise."

"Good night, Evan."

"Night."

\--------------------------------------

TBC.......


	6. 6

FOLLOWING MORNING: MAIN HOUSE

Evan approached the balcony cautiously, pausing before he seated himself opposite his host. Boris spent a few moments wondering about Dieter's absence then turned his questions and attention to his young visitor.

"Good morning, Evan."

"Morning."

"You found your way here on your own?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Not too hard. I have a good memory." Evan responded pensively, pouring himself a glass of cranberry juice and taking a small sip.

"Good? I would call it impressive. It took me two full weeks to reliably find my way around this place."

"It's nothing. I just break down the route into things I understand, that's all. I couldn't get anywhere I haven't been shown to, yet."

"Things. Do you mean formulas?"

"Kind of. I draw the shape of the path in my head and make a map. Then I use the initials of the start and end points, like L for library and B for bedroom, and make an equation. The answer is the unique shape of the path."

"And since this is a balcony, what did you label this area to keep it unique?"

"C for casual. The dining room is F for formal."

Boris laughed quietly, but his grin was much wider than he usually displayed.

"So simple, yet elegant and ingenious at the same time. Bravo. Well, we should eat before breakfast gets too much cooler." He invited, uncovering the dishes in the center of the table and setting the lids aside. Intensely hoping that he could escape any further praise, immediately placed food on his plate and dug in.

Unlike lunch the previous day, both men ate in relative silence, deep in their own thoughts. For the most part, Boris studied Evan surreptitiously, wholly consumed, now, by the flashes of intellect the other man kept disclosing, but seemed so frightened of that he felt he had to deny its value at every turn.

Evan still hadn't settled on what his decision should be and was locked in his own head as the battle raged. Finally, his body warned him that it had taken all it could for the moment. With food no longer a refuge from conversation, he cleared his throat, raised his head and took the initiative.

"That was... really fantastic. Amazing food. You must have a top-notch kitchen staff."

"I do."

"Yeah. Ummm... can I... ask a question?"

"Absolutely."

"Of all people in the world you could've offered this chance to... why in God's name did you pick me?"

"I'm sorry. You have to answer that for yourself."

"Damn it, Boris..."

"I could tell you what I've come to understand over the last day or so, explain what I'm thinking, but my saying it... my *vowing* it clearly wouldn't be enough for you. Your belief in yourself and others has been betrayed again and again. I see it in your actions... hear it in your words. Only you can decide whether to risk offering your trust once more. Only you can decide if I am worthy of that risk."

"Okay... you're right, I've been burned so many times I should be beyond recognition by now. Trust doesn't come easy to me. That's why it'd really help if you'd just answer the question."

"I already gave you the essentials."

Evan closed his eyes briefly.

"Yesterday morning, I remember. Better mental nutrition, discipline, how to find a place in the world where I belong, doing something I love that also makes a difference."

Boris lifted one eyebrow.

"I don't believe I added that last part."

"I told you, I did a lot of thinking in the library."

"It seems so. I'm willing to give you a detailed plan, Evan, but it would make no sense to do so if there is no chance for that plan to be fulfilled. My answer... must depend on yours."

The younger man rose and walked to the balcony railing, leaning on it and staring out over the grounds. Boris followed suit.

"Someone like you... you just can't understand how simple and good life can feel when nobody expects anything outta you. I got the accounting degree 'cause *I* wanted it and I knew I could do it. If anybody'd been behind me, pushing me... It probably wouldn't have happened. I hear what you're saying... and, God help me, I want what you're putting in front of me, it's just... I'm scared you won't give me room to recover when I screw up."

"Are you so certain you will?"

"Well... yeah. I mean, I always have."

"What has been does not guarantee what is to come. Negative attitudes, false assumptions and whatever else has ruled your life to this point... all of it is in your hands. You have the power to change... or not to."

"You don't understand, you don't really know me. I'll let both of us down..."

Boris reached across and gripped the younger man's chin tightly, bringing their gazes together.

"Stop, Evan. Stop. Simply tell me your decision, no more no less. Once it's out, once it's clearly spoken... then we can move forward."

Evan held his breath for several seconds then released the air with deliberate slowness. He felt his choice bear down on him and knew that what he was about to say would not just push gently transforming ripples into his future, it would send tidal waves and volcanic eruptions. For the longest time, he hesitated, afraid he wouldn't be able to handle the approaching upheaval, but eventually he did as Boris had asked and spoke simply and clearly.

"Yes. I'll stay."

"Very well. You may use the phone in my office to call Hank."

"Can I tell him how long I'll be here?"

"The good doctor isn't likely to take the news well. The best course is to tell him you're safe and sound, but won't be returning to the guesthouse any time soon. Then hang up. Once he calms down, I'll speak to him about the specifics."

"Okay. I'll, uh... I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I shall look forward to your return."

Evan moved swiftly out of the alcove muttering under his breath.

"I'm insane, I really am, I am outta my freakin' mind..."

Once he was gone, Boris smiled and loosed the tension he'd been holding onto in a sudden gout of deeply relieved laughter.

\----------------------------

TBC....


	7. Chapter 7

Pollination 7/?

\---------------------------

Boris waited until almost half an hour had passed before he went looking for Evan. He wasn't greatly surprised not to find him in the office after that amount of time, anticipating that Hank's inevitable anger would keep the conversation short. He eventually found the younger man in the library, seated on the floor and braced against the bench seat, head laid on his bent knees. Moving to the padded surface, Boris slowly lowered himself down and gently caressed Evan's hair.

"Was it so terrible?"

"I guess not. You were right about him being mad, but I've been there a hundred times. I can usually handle it fine..."

"But?"

"He said things this time... used some words I probably deserved when I messed up before. Hearing it now, when it feels like maybe I'm finally making a *good* decision..."

Boris tensed slightly but forced himself to relax, knowing his mission for the moment was to calm his potential protege.

"I understand your reasoning, but no one deserves to hear such things. Not ever. Except in a very few dire situations, misguided and wrong choices can either be corrected or the consequences paid and the offense forgiven. Did he say anything else?"

"That he had to finish something he was doing and then he'd be coming over. I don't wanna deal with him. Not after what he called me."

"Mmmm. Something along the lines of stupid, I suppose. Perhaps with one or two stronger terms thrown in for good measure."

"Yeah... those are the lines, alright." Evan responded quietly, bitterness coloring his tone.

"Haven't you proven to yourself over the last day or so that it simply isn't true? Haven't you proven it to me?"

"I guess... but I wasn't trying to."

"That isn't what I asked."

Evan breathed deeply and raised his head at last.

"Okay. I did prove it."

"Then I think you should confront him. He needs to hear how his callousness affected you."

"Will you be there?"

"For moral support only. Unless, of course, you ask me to step in."

An indistinct, far-off shout reached both men's ears. "Ahh. The incursion is already underway. Ready?" Boris asked, rising to his feet. Evan scrubbed both hands over his face, drew and expelled another steadying breath and followed suit. The young man tried to wait out his new mentor, but the baron insisted the other leave the room ahead of him. Once he'd acceded, Boris stepped to the bookcase and selected a volume before trailing behind Evan.

When he approached the foyer, the wrath and sheer aggravation on Hank Lawson's face almost made Boris change his mind about letting Evan face his brother without interference, but he held back, determined to stay silent until called upon.

"You're coming back to the guesthouse. That's it, end of discussion."

"Excuse me?" Evan intoned darkly. Wrapped up in his anger and concern, Hank glossed over, or perhaps never heard, the dangerous undercurrents in his little brother's voice, choosing to press on.

"You heard what I said, Ev. Let's go."

"The only one *going*... is you, Henry."

"Evan. You're playing with fire, here. Boris doesn't tolerate pranks. Maybe if you get out now, we can save your ass, but we have to go!"

"So that's what all this is about? You think I was playing a joke?"

"What else? Now can we please go before his security finds us and we *both* wind up as chum in the shark tank?"

"I can't believe you."

"For God's sake..."

"You don't listen, Henry. I said you're the one leaving and I meant it."

"Damn it, Evan, don't be stupid..."

Hearing that, Boris could not stay in the background any longer. He did not immediately intervene, however, first stepping forward and placing a hand on Evan's shoulder.

"Is it my turn?"

The younger man, his face now pale instead of the crimson it had been a moment earlier, studied his prospective mentor's expression quickly then nodded, turned and stalked away.

"Boris..." Hank began, but the baron raised a hand to quiet him and Hank had enough respect for the man to obey, despite the confused, overwrought state of his emotions.

"Thank you, doctor. I can see how upset you are and that you don't understand what's happening, so I'm offering you two choices. If you can keep a civil tongue in your mouth *and* keep that mouth closed, I'll call Evan back and perhaps he'll be willing to clear things up. If not... then I also want you to leave."

"Civil... I didn't say anything wrong!"

"You did. Twice now, according to your brother."

Hank thought deeply for several seconds and finally realized what Boris was referring to. The revelation showed clearly in his face. "Indeed. Not only is that cruel epithet a lie, but the casual way you speak it leads me to think you've been throwing it at him for a very long time. Undoubtedly, without a single thought as to the consequences."

Chastened, abruptly feeling the weight and validity of Boris' criticism, Hank struggled to respond.

"You're right. I apologize for using that word. But you don't know... you haven't spent any time... you haven't seen. I'm the one... I had to pick up the pieces... had to glue him back together over and over, praying this time, maybe..."

"I already know him better than I did when he arrived yesterday morning. What I've seen in just that short time makes we want to discover more. If any repair work needs to be done, I'm more than capable of that... but I'd rather teach him how to prevent an accident in the first place."

Hank shook his head minutely.

"It won't work. It never works."

"Mmm. We'll see."

"You'll *see* he's got the attention span of a fruit fly and you'll *see* he doesn't listen. You just have no idea what you're in for, Boris."

"Neither does he. You can find your way out, I believe."

"Wait, you said..."

"It's what you just said that decided me. Leave, Hank."

"I'm just trying to warn you... to make you realize he's gonna be a handful plus some."

"Do I need to call the security you were so worried about earlier?"

"No... no, I'm going."

"Good. Don't plan on returning for a while and please don't call. If I need your... particular expertise, I'll visit you."

Boris swiveled on his heel and moved off confidently. Hank gaped for a long stretch of seconds then reversed course and left the mansion, frantically coming up with ideas for Evan's rescue only to discard them a moment later. By the time he made it to his new home, however, he'd latched onto the germ of an idea he thought might just work.

\---------------------------

TBC.........


	8. Chapter 8

Not finding Evan in the library or any of the other areas he knew the young man was familiar with, Boris had finally arrived at the guest bedroom to discover it was locked.

"Evan? Open the door. I know you're angry and in pain... but this is not the way to resolve those feelings. Let me help, please."

After another tense few moments of waiting, Boris heard shuffling feet approach the door and the lock click open, followed a second or two later by the appearance of his lanky new apprentice. At a raised eyebrow, Evan stepped back and let the other man enter.

"I'm sorry."

"No need. It's Hank who should be apologizing and I'm sure he will. In time."

"Why would he? He doesn't think he said anything wrong."

The hand crept into Evan's hair again, gripping just firmly enough to be sure the younger Lawson couldn't look away.

"He will apologize because *you* will show him the lie in every one of his unkind, ill-considered words. You will prove to him how misguided... how utterly wrong he is."

"I will?"

Boris smiled lightly.

"Change the punctuation on that, if you don't mind."

"I will."

"Much better. Now we begin the process."

"Okay... I'm ready. What's the first step?"

"A difficult one. It will require you to seek out something inside yourself that you haven't relied on in a very long time."

"You mean trust."

"In yourself and in me. Nothing can happen unless you are able to do as I ask, Evan."

"Trusting you isn't so hard anymore. The other part..."

"Fear of disappointing me... of not being given a chance to correct the mistake you're so certain is inevitable. I remember. Firstly, the only way you could ever fall short with me is if you stop trying altogether, and I can't imagine you doing that. The curiosity and intelligence that drive you are too strong. Secondly... I guarantee we're both going to make mistakes. I'll forgive yours if you promise you'll try to forgive mine."

Evan fought back the moisture that wanted to fill and overflow his eyes and responded quietly.

"I can do that."

"Thank you."

"So what is it? What do you want me to do?"

"Go to your knees."

"What? I... Boris..."

"Think, Evan. Stop and think before you assume."

"Okay. But if you're not asking for... then what?"

"Surrender. Submission. I'm asking that you willingly place your heart, mind and spirit in my hands."

"I'd prefer you take my body." Evan croaked.

"The easy path. Not an option."

"I said yes... I said I'd stay and I will. I just didn't..."

"Shhh. Remind me about yesterday morning. What was your response when I ordered you not to talk?"

"I did it anyway. Then you clamped a hand on my mouth... and said I was only resisting because I was scared."

"Mmm-hmm. Go on."

Evan's face colored slightly and he thought hard before he spoke again.

"You were right. You're still right."

"Fear... it's a shameful condition for you."

"Not exactly. It just wasn't... okay. I learned real early not to show it or tell anybody."

"But I knew. I saw."

"Yeah. You did." Evan agreed, now unable to completely control his tears. Boris noted the change, but deferred any comment until he'd gotten his whole point across.

"And after you took your shoes off? What did I say?"

"That I had to make the choices from then on. It wouldn't work otherwise."

"Correct. Show me your decision, Evan. Show me what you want."

Slowly, as if gravity had abruptly increased tenfold and he was fighting it with all his strength, Evan dropped to one knee. The other touched the floor only a few seconds later.

Boris added his other hand, cradling Evan's head now and tilting it back just until their eyes met. "Will you give it all, child? Everything you have and everything you are? Will you let me see it... let me nourish it and help it grow into something you can't even dream of yet?"

Chest faintly hitching with suppressed sobs, his breathing shallow and fast, Evan had to swallow twice before he was able to answer.

"Yes."

"Do you believe you can learn to trust... to overcome the wounds of your past and face the world without masks and without fear?"

"Yes."

"Are you strong enough for this journey? Are you intelligent enough, single-minded enough, vulnerable enough to walk the path I will show you?"

This time his voice failed him, so Evan merely nodded. Boris now joined him on the floor, still fiercely clasping the younger man's face. "I'm sorry, I understand what you're feeling and how difficult it is... but you need to say the word. It will seal the agreement between us. Breathe deeply... there. Yes, once more. Excellent. Now... tell me."

"I can... I do... I am." Evan choked out, swiping at his face. "Jeez... I'm not emotional like this... I don't know where the hell it came from..."

"This..." Boris told him grinning, "this is the openness, the honesty I spoke of a moment ago. I don't want you to hide it, I don't want you to be embarrassed by it. To my eyes... it's a very positive sign. If you want to understand why you're reacting so powerfully, simply be calm and think. It will come to you." Boris countered gently, his hands now wandering from Evan's cheeks to his scalp to the back of his head, seeking to soothe him.

"It's about Hank." He finally concluded. "I remember... standing at your front door yesterday... I was thinking he was the only person in the world who really knew me... who got me... all the way to the deepest places. Then he walks in here and... I mean, you've never spent any time with me until these past couple days and you already know more about who I really am than my own brother ever did. Boy, admitting that... it really, *really* hurts."

"Yes, well... as I promised, he will 'eat his words', as the saying goes. He'll wish I'd offered him an actual crow... raw and with the feathers still in place."

Evan snorted under his breath and went back to drying his face.

\-----------------------------------------

TBC........


	9. Chapter 9

Pollination 9/?

\----------------------

Once he'd regained his feet, Boris gently drew Evan up as well, guided the shaken young man over to sit on the bed and offered him a handkerchief.

"No... thanks. I'm okay now."

"Look at me, Evan. Yes... directly into my eyes. There will be only a few rules during your stay here. Because I'm not imposing an immense list, the ones I *do* give you will be very, very important. You need to listen... and memorize."

"I understand."

"Your first rule is that all your emotions are not only acceptable, they are welcome. Tears, anger, joy... whatever you feel, in this house you are allowed to express it. Always. If you feel you are close to being out of control, I ask that you immediately come to me so we can discuss what to do, and I would prefer that cursing be kept to minimum... but otherwise, anything you are feeling in the moment, simply show it. You won't be disciplined or scolded. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Then paraphrase and repeat."

"My feelings are okay here... and I won't be yelled at for showing them."

"Nicely said. Rule two covers lying. Don't."

Evan chuckled lightly.

"Won't need to re-word that one, huh?'

"No. It includes Dieter, all members of the staff... and your brother."

"Hank? Okay, so I won't lie to him... but can I swear at him if I take it outside?"

"If you must, but I can show you much more effective methods of keeping the good doctor adequately restrained until he realizes the error of his ways."

"I believe that *you* believe it'll happen... but I'll reserve judgment until I see it for myself."

"Which brings us to the final rule; number three. Feigning less intelligence than you actually possess because you fear being ridiculed or shunned... that stops this instant. You are no longer allowed to purposefully lower your mental dimmer switch. Whether it's merely the two of us or others are present, if you have a salient comment to make, make it."

Evan grimaced just a bit. "Yes." Boris acknowledged. "In any case..."

"... paraphrase and repeat. Right. No acting like I'm not smart. No acting like I'm ashamed of being smart or afraid of people's reactions. If I think I can contribute... I should speak up."

"Exactly. I know it won't be easy for you."

"Hardest thing I'll ever try to do, probably. But I'll learn. It may take time..."

"Then it does. You and I will work together on it... among many other things."

"And if I break a rule?"

"There are three levels of discipline. The first time you will go to the nearest empty room for a few minutes and consider why the breach happened. Then we'll talk about it. The second time your solitude will last an hour. The third time the same rule is broken... the consequences will be far more severe."

Evan grinned, but it was distinctly half-hearted, as was the laugh that preceded his response.

"At least I know you won't spank me. I mean... you can't... right? Boris?"

"No. Pain and injury are not acceptable methods of teaching discipline. Resorting to corporal punishment only proves that the mentor has very little self-control and even less self-esteem."

"Then... what?"

"Not now, child. When and if we reach that point, then..."

"We won't. *I* won't." Evan countered swiftly. "I want this to work."

"So do I. As I said, however, there will undoubtedly be mistakes on both sides."

"We forgive each other when they happen. You said that, too."

"I did. You listened well and you can obviously learn. Both very hopeful signs."

Evan's face lit up at the praise and Boris' heart followed suit, drawing a smile from him. "Feeling better, I see. Shall we do some more exploring? Give you a chance to map out more of the house?"

"Sounds great."

\------------------

ONE HOUR LATER: THE GUEST HOUSE:

Hank huffed in frustration and leaned forward, away from the back cushion of the sofa.

"You weren't there, Divya. You didn't hear him, you didn't see his face. I don't know what happened or how... I just know it can't be good."

The young woman standing in front of him frowned, obviously confused.

"You seem to think Boris slipped him a hallucinogen or something. Did Evan *look* drugged? Did he act it?"

"No... but he wasn't himself, either."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd call that a good thing."

"Very funny, ha-ha."

"Was he stumbling... slurring his words? Alcohol affects judgment..."

"He wasn't drunk. Boris is messing with his mind somehow..."

Divya dropped lightly down to sit beside him.

"Tell me again what he told you on the phone."

"He said he was invited to stay in the mansion... something about learning to be better and figuring out who he is, what he really wants, where he belongs..."

"Invited? By Boris?"

"See? You get it, you know something's off."

"No... not necessarily. It just doesn't make sense. Boris can barely stand having Evan around for a few minutes."

Hank nodded his agreement.

"Nail on the head. I may not know much about Boris... but I know enough. I can't believe he'd do this. Not ever, but especially not on a whim."

"Perhaps he didn't. He could've been planning this for quite a while."

Hank slowly lifted his desperate gaze up to meet hers.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Divya grimaced slightly.

"Oh... right, sorry. Honestly, though, I don't think your brother is in danger. Boris may be mysterious and guarded, but he isn't some kind of... super-villain. He wouldn't *hurt* Evan. All the things he mentioned... they're positive. If Boris actually *did* offer him all that, it could well be the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Hank collapsed back into the couch, hands over his eyes.

"I'm sure that's what he was promised... but Ev isn't the person he shows on the outside. He's never gotten completely past being the gullible, lonely kid who'll smile and trail behind anybody who's nice to him for more than thirty seconds."

"And you believe Boris is more of a shark than that animal he's got swimming around in a tank."

"Like I said, I don't know. He's definitely sharper than Evan, though. I have to protect him, Divya. I have to keep Boris from promising him the moon and leaving him nothing but swamp-land."

Divya now shook her head vehemently.

'No. That he won't do. Boris would never have gotten where he is in the business world if he constantly reneged on his promises. Evan will get exactly what Boris agreed to. Maybe no more that that... but absolutely no less."

Hank sat up slowly, revelation dawning on his face.

"That's the problem, isn't it? I don't know the specifics. Damn, and I may never find out."

Divya's brow arched speculatively.

"Oh? Just what, precisely, did you do?"

"Nothing."

The brow lowered and she regarded him with kindness and compassion. She genuinely felt them, always, but it was also a patented technique for gently drawing confessions from recalcitrant patients and friends. "Okay, okay. Maybe I said a couple of... insensitive things about Evan."

"A couple?"

"I wasn't counting, Divya. I thought if I told Boris the truth, made him see how much of a pain in the butt Ev can be... he'd change his mind and let the kid go."

His companion was silent for several seconds before she responded.

"You mean you tried to make him see Evan the way you do."

"Yeah, right. Like I said, I told him..."

Divya held up a hand.

"Sorry, but I think Boris may be the one seeing the situation clearly, Hank."

Kissing him chastely on the temple, she rose and moved off while he was still recovering from the shock her statement had caused. He halted her in the doorway just as she was about to step outside.

"Wait. You never answered me. Will you do it?"

"I'll go see him, hear what he has to tell me, but I will keep an open mind and there will be no interrogation, understood? If Boris banished me, as well..."

"I know, I know. Thank you."

"Yes, you'd better be properly grateful. I have a feeling 'insensitive' might just be the grandest piece of propaganda ever loosed on the world."

\--------------------------

TBC.......


	10. 10

Pollination 10/?

\------------------------------------------  
11:15 A.M. :

“Whoa. Just… whoa.”

Boris chuckled at Evan’s reaction to the enormous gym he’d put together in a room at the rear of the first floor.

“I’m pleased that you’re impressed.”

“Who wouldn’t be? Am I allowed to use all this stuff too?”

“Of course. With one stipulation. You work with my personal trainer and learn how to use the equipment safely. Some of these machines require lengthy explanations to even comprehend what it is they do.”

“No problem. I’ll take it seriously, I promise. “

“I know you will.”

“Getting stronger, looking better… first step on the road to more self-confidence, right?”

Boris squeezed Evan’s shoulder lightly.

“Possibly, but I think a much bigger step will be accepting that I see nothing wrong with the way you are now.”

“Yeah. The point is to get to where I understand my opinion counts, too. Isn’t it?”

“No question, and you will reach that goal, Evan. I’ll make sure of it. Hmmm, it’s nearly eleven-thirty. Almost time for lunch. Shall we move back to the balcony?”

“Sure.”

“You lead the way.”

Evan grinned, knowing he was being afforded an opportunity to show off a little. He led them unerringly back to the right spot and, once they were seated, turned his face to the sunshine again, reveling in it. “You seem to enjoy the sun.”

“I love it, but thanks to Hank I know enough to be careful how much I indulge. Sometimes… he knows what he’s talking about.”

“Yes, sometimes. Tell me more about your childhood together. He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“No surprise there. I’ve always been sort of a… trouble magnet. Too much like my dad for Hank to stomach.”

“That must have been much more fun as a boy than it is now. Being compared to your father, I mean.”

“I used to think it was cool. My dad taught me to think of every new problem as an adventure. We just moved around a lot, we weren’t always getting evicted ‘cause he didn’t pay… or having to run because one of his schemes exploded in his face. I still wanna believe in him. Now that I’m older… it’s just a lot harder.”

“Hank was the protector… the practical one.”

“If this morning was anything to go by, he thinks he still is. He doesn’t trust me… doesn’t think I ever figured out what Dad really was. I know the truth. I just cut him a lot more slack than Hank does. Mom died… Pop did the best he could with two boys to support.”

“So you aren’t your father. But still the trouble magnet?”

Evan blushed and smiled as he looked down.

“Trouble can be fun.”

“Very true. If you do it correctly.”

“You?”

“In my younger days. Before you ask, yes you have a chance of eventually hearing a story or two, if you make the progress I anticipate.”

“Not even a hint?”

“Lunch is here.” Boris announced with a touch of sternness, making it evident the subject was closed. Evan let it go, silently vowing to earn a tale of Boris’ misspent youth far sooner than the older man believed it would happen.

Forty minutes later the dishes had been retrieved by a servant and Boris was about to continue drawing Evan out as to the more unpleasant aspects of his past, but Dieter appeared and murmured into his employer’s ear. Boris nodded and his major domo retreated. “I have to speak with an unexpected visitor, little one. It shouldn’t take very long…”

“Hey, I know you have a business to run. I don’t expect you to spend every minute with me. I can get around by myself, now… pretty much anyway. If the trainer’s around, maybe?”

“He isn’t scheduled until tomorrow, I’m afraid. Why don’t you go explore the grounds? Fix them in your mind as you’ve done with the house.”

Evan lit up.

“Yeah… the garden would be great right now. You’re sure? I promise to scream bloody murder if Hank tries to kidnap and deprogram me.”

Boris laughed softly.

“See that you do.”

Evan strode off, a happy smile on his face, and Boris headed for his office to greet his guest.

“Miss Kadare. No, don’t get up, please. If you’re on the mission I believe you are, this conversation will be extremely short.” He warned her as he moved behind his desk and claimed his chair.

“Firstly, Hank did ask me to come, but you should know that I don’t agree with him. I… I suppose this visit is really for my own peace of mind. If you tell me Evan is here willingly, and that he’s alright… I’ll accept it and I won’t worry.”

“The answer to both is yes.”

“But you initially tricked him to get him here?”

“No. I sent a message that I wanted to see him. Nothing deceitful, nothing underhanded. When he arrived, I explained what he could have here… what I could show and teach him. After a day of careful consideration, he made his own decision to take me up on my offer. It’s as simple as that.”

“But… if I had a few details, even one…”

“Those are between myself and Evan. Whether he chooses to tell you… is up to him.”

“I understand. Hank won’t be happy and he won’t give up.”

“I will deal with his salvos as they’re launched.”

“Alright. “ Divya allowed and turned, reluctantly, to leave, hesitating at the last minute to make one last quiet statement. “You know… deep down I really do like Evan. He has a good heart. I’m actually relieved that *someone* took him under their wing. If you’d let me look in on him once in a while, on the condition, of course, that I agree not to report to Hank…”

“On those, terms you’d be welcome. Once in a while.”

“Thank you.”

“With the same understanding… the two of you may also communicate by phone and e-mail.”

“He… he’ll be under pretty tight control, then.” Divya asked, suddenly uncertain.

“The way he was treated and spoken to this morning, I consider it protection, not control.”

“I see. Hank didn’t get specific about what he said. It seems I’ll have to make him.”

“You won’t like what you hear. Be prepared to rein in your anger. Not that he doesn’t *deserve* to sport a bruise. Or five…”

“But for Evan’s sake you’ll let me do the punching. Right?”

“For Evan’s sake.”

“Thank you.” She repeated, spinning on her heel and stalking out, simultaneously pulling out her cell phone. “Jill? I need backup…”

\------------------------------------

TBC…………..


	11. Chapter 11

Pollination 11/?

\-------------------------

TWENTY MINUTES LATER: THE GUEST HOUSE

“Ow! Divya!”

“If you want it to stop, tell me what you said.”

“Hey, I’m not a first grader. I did nothing wrong and I don’t have to talk to either of you if I don’t want… Ahhh! Cut that out, Jill!” he demanded, rubbing his now battered shoulder.

“Like she said, if you want it to stop…”

“Okay, okay. It wasn’t that bad, I swear…”

Divya raised her fist one more time and Hank held up both hands in surrender. “Fine. Maybe, in the heat of the moment… I used a word I shouldn’t have.”

“Such as?” Jill asked, her expression dark as she pondered what single word could possibly have upset both Evan and Boris so much. She couldn’t conceive of Hank Lawson cursing, but knew that anything might have popped out while he was angry.

“I thought he was messing around about staying in the mansion… playing a joke. All I did was try to get him out of there before Boris could put together a firing squad in the courtyard. He refused to go, told me *I* was the one who had to leave. Now… you have to understand that I did *not* call him stupid, I told him don’t *be* stupid. Then maybe something else slipped out…”

“Go on.” Divya growled.

“Like he has a fruit fly’s attention span, he’s incapable of listening and even Boris can’t handle him.” Hank mumbled quickly. Both women punched him this time, one the left arm and one the right. He cried out and finally had the common sense to move away. “Okay, that’s enough hitting, it doesn’t solve anything…”

“It makes me feel better.” Jill insisted.

“And me as well.” Divya concurred.

“Since I’m the one getting smacked around, it’s my opinion that counts!” Hank protested.

“I’d like to do far worse! How could you even *think* of saying things like that to your own brother?” Divya asked.

“You didn’t have to grow up with him, okay? Every word I said is true. You feel the same way.”

“At times, yes, but you never, ever say it.” She countered, half-heartedly backhanding him in the chest. “My parents are unreasonable, overbearing and painfully old fashioned, but I wouldn’t voice that, especially if they could possibly hear me.”

“He’d already walked away…”

“You’re so sure he didn’t just round a corner and stay out of sight, praying to hear you get your head on straight and say something, *anything* positive about him?” Jill asked. She was gratified to watch Hank pale and swallow hard, but he quickly rebounded and caused the same reaction in Divya.

“I’ve heard you call him idiot a hundred times. At least.”

“And I was wrong to do it.” She admitted quietly after a brief pause during which every incident where that had happened sped past her mind’s eye in a painful, humiliating stream. “I’ll have to apologize and hope he accepts.”

“No. When he acts like one, we have to call him on it. It’s the only way he’ll ever get the message…”

Divya scowled, huffed out a frustrated breath, whirled on her heel and left the house, Jill right on her heels. Hank moved to drop into a chair and leaned forward, soothing his bicep where he was sure a bruise was developing. “Isn’t it?” he plaintively asked the otherwise empty room.

\------------------------------

AFTER DINNER: THE MANSION

Increasingly curious about the shifting expression on Evan’s face, Boris smiled lightly and called him on it.

“What is it, hmmm? I suspect something besides your brother is distracting yu tonight.”

“It was just a thought. I was sitting here debating whether to offer to clear the table and do dishes. I know I I’m not here to do stuff like that…”

“… but you’re used to a routine.”

“Hank expects it. He cooks, I clean up.”

“I don’t object. Feel free to ask the kitchen staff if they’d like occasional help. As far as expectations, you’re here for much a much higher purpose than scraping plates, but if it doesn’t interfere with the tasks I set you… do what makes you happy.”

“Thanks.”

“Of course. Shall we move to the library?”

“Ummm… can we go out to the garden and sit instead? If security thinks it’s safe to be there at night, that is…”

“That should be no problem. I’m sure they’ll insist on hovering in the background just to be sure, but they won’t eavesdrop or bother us.”

“That’s so great. When I looked around out there earlier, I noticed you have a couple different night-blooming plants. I’m really interested to see them now.”

“You enjoy botany as well?” Boris inquired, part of him wondering if the revelations about his new protégée would ever stop and the other part praying they never did.

“I guess. I love checking flowers out, figuring out what makes each one really different… thinking about why one goes crazy and does really well and another one just fades out and dies.”

“Mmmm. A bit of a philosopher, too, I see. You are the most interesting puzzle I think I’ve ever encountered, little one. More and more I look forward to unraveling you layer by layer. I believe the final surprise at your core will be more than worth any effort I have to expend getting there.”

“Wow. Okay.” Evan murmured, blushing, smiling and backing away a few steps before turning and rushing out across the grounds, headed for the gardens. Boris chuckled under his breath and followed more sedately, knowing well which area the younger man had spoken of. He found Evan there several minutes later, closely examining one of the flowering bushes in the subtle outdoor lighting. “Hey. Did you know there’s a really faint yellow coloring at the base of each of these blooms? I’ve seen them in books before… and it never mentioned that.”

Boris stepped up and took a closer look.

“No… no, I didn’t know it could happen. I’ve never noticed it before. Excellent observation, child.”

“It’s so cool, isn’t it? Seeing something that shouldn’t be… but is. Really cool.”

“It is indeed. Rather like you, I think.”

“Me?” Evan questioned, straightening up.

“Your difficult past could have led you to so many other things… down much darker paths. And yet… you’re here. I will make sure you never regret this choice, Evan. I will show you, teach you… place in your hands all you require to create precisely the future you desire and deserve.”

“And if I have to go away to find that?”

Boris breathed deeply and hesitated before answering.

“If we both agree, at some point, that leaving is best for you… I vow to release you. And grieve, no doubt.”

Evan held out the pinky of one hand. “And what does this mean?”

“You hook your little finger around mine.”

Once that was accomplished, somewhat awkwardly on Boris’ part, Evan continued. “This means we’re making major promises to each other. You swear that I’ll get everything you said I would a minute ago. I swear that if I have to take off… I won’t stay gone forever. Swear?”

“Yes. I swear.”

“Good, so do I. Now if it’s okay… let’s just be quiet and look at the flowers and the sky for a while.”

“Marvelous idea.”

\---------------------------------------

TBC……………


	12. Chapter 12

Pollination 12/?

\---------------------

45 MINUTES LATER:

Boris glanced at his watch, smiled lightly and turned to his charge.

“Time for bed, little one.”

Evan shot him a look that clearly said ‘Do I hafta?’making Boris chuckle softly. “Yes, you do. The trainer is due tomorrow, remember.”

“Hey, that’s right. Guess I should hit the sack, huh? I’m just really… content right now and I don’t feel that way too often.”

“That saddens me.”

“No, it’s not a bad thing. I’m just naturally… I don’t know, restless? Jumpy, maybe?”

“Seeking. Your brain craves daily stimulation. Here you will receive all the challenges you might ever want. Not, however, at this moment.”

“I know, school night.”

“Another time you may remain as long as you wish. Friday or Saturday evenings would be best.”

“So I get weekends off? Cool.”

“Not from everything. The work we’ll be starting in the morning is too important. Once we establish the routine, I hope you won’t want to interrupt it. You will have abundant free time; more than enough hours to rest and adjust to the changes in your life. It will not be easy… but then achieving great success isn’t supposed to be.”

“I can handle it. I can be more than what people see on the outside and I can be strong. I know this is a once in a lifetime chance and I won’t let it go without a fight.”

“I see that in you, Evan. Still, the days ahead will tell. Come, it’s now well past time to go to sleep.”

As they strolled back across the lawn side by side, Evan felt a warm hand curve around the back of his neck then slide up into his hair. For the first time, it didn’t confuse him or make him anxious, so he chose to accept and soak up the affectionate touch, though he silently vowed Boris would never learn how desperately he craved it.

\------------------------------

7:30THE FOLLOWING MORNING:

Washed and fully dressed, but only half-awake, Evan shambled into the hall to find, and potentially kill, Dieter, who had woken him half an hour ago with persistent knocking. Instead, he was met by Boris.

“Good morning.”

“Mmmmph. Not so sure it’s either one yet.”

“Seven o’clock will be your regular wake-up time from now on, at least on weekdays. It will only take you a short while to become accustomed to it.”

“Man, I hope so. Breakfast? Coffee?”

“Soon. First you need to learn the next part of the routine.”

“Okay. Lay it on me.”

“Kneel.”

Though there was still hesitation and guardedness, Evan dropped much more easily this time, finding he was actually anticipating Boris’ strong fingers on his head. “Tell me the rules.”

“All my feelings are accepted here, but if I feel like I’m on the edge of getting out of control I need to go to you so we can talk it out. No lying. No deliberately playing dumb out of fear or shame. If I have something relevant and worthwhile to say, I should just say it.”

“And your statements of faith?”

Evan had to rack his brain for what that could mean, but eventually he believed he understood and spoke up.

“I can, I do, I am.”

“Excellent, little one. Excellent.” Boris praised, adding a moment of scalp massage before helping Evan to his feet. “Now for breakfast.”

“Coffee? I’ll beg if you want me to…”

“No need.” Boris laughed. “You can have all the coffee you want. This once.”

“Wait, wait… I can’t give it up. I’d be a wreck.”

“Moderate, not surrender.”

“How much moderation?”

“How much do you drink in a day?”

Evan blanched. “Mmmm. The fact that you fear you would be distracted and less productive without it makes my point quite nicely.” Boris told him, striding off. Evan was quickly at his side.

“So… is that it? I just recite the rules and the other part every morning and we’re good?”

“Not quite. I want you to understand what they words mean, not just memorize and repeat them. Over the next few days I’m going to show you a few different meditation techniques. When you’ve learned them thoroughly, you’ll spend half an hour each day in a quiet place of your choosing, focusing on the rules and your statement of faith so the truth behind and within them becomes a part of you.”

Evan shook his head slightly as they approached the balcony.

“I don’t know… I tried it a few years back, thinking it would help shut my mind up so I could maybe sleep better and I’d be less… all over the place, you know? It didn’t work. At all.”

“Were you trained by someone?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me rephrase. Were you trained by someone who knew what they were doing?” Boris countered as he took his seat and spread his napkin across his lap. Evan flushed and averted his eyes as he followed suit. “Mmmm. Now you will be. This time you will start with the proper goal and end up with the proper results.”

“Meaning?”

“You’ve misidentified the problem. First, you learn overall control of body and mind. Then you’ll begin to find your thoughts submitting more readily to your command… and you will also find peace.”

“Peace? I’ve never had that. Don’t even know what it means, really.” Evan mumbled as he stared out over the balcony railing. His attention was instantly pulled back to the table when Boris fiercely gripped his hand.

“That will change.”

The younger man swallowed harshly.

“I know you mean it… but I’m not ready to believe, yet. It’s been too many years, too many times feeling like I’d never figure out if I was messed up or the world was…”

“It isn’t you, I guarantee it. In time, you will understand. For the moment, however…” he stated firmly, gently retreating and raising the lids on the food. “… you must eat.”

\-----------------------------------------

TBC……….


	13. Chapter 13

Pollination 13/?

\--------------------------

10:45: THE GYM

“There you go. One more rep. C’mon… I know your energy’s flagging, but push yourself. This is the last time. Almost… almost. Good. You can let go, I’ve got it.” The trainer said as he replaced the barbell in its supports. “That was great work for a first session. You should be proud.”

“Yeah. I’ll be… proud once I can… breathe again and I’m… not in so much pain…” Evan panted in response.

“A hot shower’ll take care of the worst of it. Trust me, once you get used to working out two or three times a week, you won’t feel it unless you really overdo and I won’t let that happen.”

Slowly, with muted groans and a few grimaces, Evan lifted his achy back off the weight bench and moved into a sitting position.

“I’ll believe that when it happens. Thanks, Jacob. I may not look much like it right now, but I appreciate you taking the time to get me started.”

“No problem. I’m here for both of you now. You have a long way to go to catch up to Boris, but you’ll get there.”

“Is it okay if I ask exactly how far?”

“You can ask, but neither one of us will tell you.” Boris teased lightly as he entered the room. He extended a hand as he neared the other two men. Evan moaned quietly once more, accepted the offering and levered himself onto his feet. “Go wash and dress, little one. Lunch is in an hour.”

Evan nodded and trudged off, mopping his face. Boris waited until he was well out of earshot before fixing Jacob with a stare the other man understood well. Boris had asked a question when the trainer arrived earlier that morning and a response was now being demanded.

“Yes, I’d recommend a thorough physical. You know I always do, just to be completely safe. He seems to be in reasonable shape, though. Strong, determined and his breathing looks good. He could do with more good food and a regular schedule of cardio and muscle building… but all in all, not bad.”

“I’m taking care of the nutrition.”

“I suspected as much. You’ve never done this for anyone. He must be something special.”

“He is. Very much so in fact, but none of it is my doing.”

“Yet?” 

“Despite the erroneous belief of centuries of alchemists, one does not create gold, Jacob. It can be refined, just as rough gems can be shaped and polished… but nature is responsible for their inherent beauty and value. So it is with Evan. Come to dinner three weeks from now and you’ll see for yourself. Just a small gathering… twenty or thirty guests.”

“Only in the Hamptons is that considered a small party. I should be able to be there.”

“Good. I’ll look forward to it.”

“Since you’re not dressed to exercise…”

“Just a short physical therapy session today. Knees, back… you understand.”

“You’re the boss. C’mon over and sit and I’ll get started…”

\---------------------

12:30:

“That was so good, Boris. The best yet.”

“It pleases me to see you enjoying your meals. If you’re finished, we have a few things to discuss.”

“Yeah, I’m done. What’s up?”

“First of all, Jacob has recommended a complete medical workup before you continue your training. Considering the tension between you and Hank, I’m assuming you wouldn’t want him to be involved.”

“I’m not sure he’d do it, even if I *did* ask.”

“True. So… Miss Casey or Miss Kadare?”

“They probably feel the same way. Either that or they don’t wanna be in the middle, which I wouldn’t blame them for.”

“On the contrary, I have it on good authority that both ladies currently believe Hank is acting… well, like a horse’s hind quarters.”

“Huh. If you say so. I trust your sources, whoever they are.”

“As well you should. Of the remaining two, who would your choice be?”

“Yeah… Divya may not be on Hank’s side, but she can barely stand to be in the same room with me either, so it better be Jill.”

“As you wish. I’ll contact her in the morning. However, you might want to invite young Divya in for a conversation at some point. I think you’ll find you’ve misjudged her.”

“Really?”

“I believe so. How much will be up to the two of you to discover. Now to the next point I wished to bring up. After dinner tonight I want you to take some time and make a short list of the subjects and hobbies you most want to explore. Over the next few weeks and months we’ll take them one by one and see which ones you have an aptitude for and what you might want to dedicate yourself to studying.”

“Outside of math and architecture, you mean.”

Boris ‘mm-hmmed’ and sipped his coffee. Evan shook his head, rose and moved to the balcony railing. “Months… wow. Every time I think I’ve got a handle on the time-table for all this, it punches me in the gut all over again. It’s not like I didn’t know what I was committing to. When I said yes, I was in my right mind, I swear. It’s just so completely…”

“… life-changing?”

“Exactly.”

“And you’re frightened of what the changes might bring?”

“No, I’m not. I should be, but I’m not. See, the thing is that this is only the third day and somehow… I trust you so deeply. It’s hard for me to give that to anybody at all and I’ve never been able to do it so fast. My heart says there’s nothing wrong, that it was only a matter of time before it happened, but my head… my head doesn’t get it and it’s telling me I’m in trouble and…”

Boris moved swiftly to Evan’s side and silenced him with a hand on the shoulder and quiet words.

“When you created the origami rose…”

“It is. It’s about that. He didn’t just drill it into me, okay? He set it in cement then etched it in the cement with acid. ‘You can only believe in us, Evan. Only Pop and Hank. We’re the only ones who won’t screw you or let you down.’ It pounds in my brain sometimes…”

Abruptly, Evan turned to face his new mentor. “How did you get through all that noise and shut it off? How?”

“You tell me. Think back to those first moments and work out the answer.”

Evan was silent for a long time, staring into Boris’ eyes and fighting the soporific effect of the now-familiar fingers on his scalp. When it came to him, the truth was shocking and unsettling, but he spoke it without hesitation.

“You took control. Right off… you just took control. Then you showed me I could take it back. God, you… you trusted me first.”

“Very well reasoned. Shall we walk in the gardens again?”

“Yeah… I mean yes. Please.”

\---------------------------------------

TBC……….


End file.
